Analytic test devices, such as for use in home pregnancy and ovulation tests, are commercially available and widely used. Home pregnancy and ovulation test devices in particular are typified by ease of use, simply requiring one time contact with an appropriate biological sample, such as the urine stream. Analysis of the biological sample is self-contained and automatic; results typically being observable in a matter of minutes after contact with the biological sample.
An exemplary prior art test device generally designated 1, and having application as a pregnancy test device, is shown in FIG. 1. The device comprises a unitary vessel 10 housing an absorbent biological sample receiving member 11, which sample receiving member is exposed through an opening 12 provided through the upper surface of vessel 10. Sample receiving member 11 communicates with an analytic test strip (not shown) disposed within vessel 10, the test strip containing or communicating with one or more test specific reagents. An end 13 of vessel 10 spaced apart from opening 12 is provided for grasping of the test device 1 by a user, particularly when obtaining a biological sample. A window (not shown) provided through the opposite, lower surface of vessel 10 reveals a portion of the analytic test strip to permit viewing of the test results.
Unfortunately, the mean distance between opening 12 and end 13 in the prior art test device, approximately 120 millimeters in the illustrated device 1, is such as to make obtaining a biological sample a difficult and clumsy procedure, particularly in the case of pregnancy and ovulation tests where the user is required to urinate on the sample receiving member. A too frequent result in such tests is unwanted contact between the user's hand and the biological sample.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vessel for an analytic test device, for example a pregnancy or ovulation test device, according to which a user may conveniently and easily obtain a suitable sample, such as a biological sample, while avoiding any unwanted contact therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vessel for an analytic test device that is inexpensive of both cost and manufacture, and simple in operation.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are accomplished via a vessel for an analytic test device wherein the vessel comprises a body portion including an opening for a sample receiving member, and a cover portion mateable with the body portion proximate the opening to define a cover for the sample receiving member. The body portion defines a first length; the cover portion being further alternatively mateable with the body portion distal from the opening to define in combination a second length greater than the first length of the body portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the body portion is characterized by a generally rectangular shape including first and second ends defining the first length of the body portion therebetween. According to this feature, the opening for the sample receiving member may be provided proximate the first end of the body portion.
According to another feature of this invention, the first length of the body portion is approximately 119 millimeters, while the second length is approximately 150 millimeters.
At least one tab element is also provided on the body portion, the cover portion being receivable over the at least one tab element to securely removably mate the cover portion to the body portion. The at least one tab element is, according to one feature of this invention, provided proximate the second end of the body portion.
According to still a further inventive feature, at least one riser is provided for maintaining the body portion above a support surface. The riser may be provided proximate the opening, so as to maintain the sample receiving member above a support surface, particularly during test development.